


Chrysalis

by Fostofina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Prophecies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fostofina/pseuds/Fostofina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened before Lyanna Stark was whisked away? A Oneshot telling the story of the prince of Dragonstone up to the moment that destroyed The Seven Kingdoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysalis

_The little boy’s idea of heaven must be similar to this_. Rhaella’s heart felt warmer the more she looked at her son among his books. His small head was buried into a large tome as he read through the pages. His eyes wide and so full of wonder. 

 _He looks excited!_ Her Rhaegar was always so low-spirited. He never seemed to enjoy what’s around him as much as she wished he would. Always carrying a deep sadness in his eyes, as if he sees something that others never could. _It’s all his father’s fault…and mine._

She shook her head and stood next to her little prince. He didn’t seem to notice her until she started smoothing his silver mane. He looked at her with a sad smile, pretending not to notice the scratch marks on her hand.

“What are you reading my love?” The queen cooed.

The little boy’s eyes seemed to come to life “ it’s a book written by archmaester Marwyn” 

He closed the book showing her the title ‘ _The Book Of Lost Books’_

“Mother?” He asked, almost uncertain “Is it true what is said about Daenys the dreamer?”

 

* * *

  _Lord Aenar’s maiden daughter Daenys, known forever afterward as Daenys the Dreamer, had foreseen the destruction of Valyria by fire. And when the Doom came twelve years later, the Targaryens were the only dragonlords to survive…_

 

* * *

Rhaegar could never honestly say that he married out of love. On the contrary, his wife was to be a stranger from Dorne. A woman whom he knows little about except her name and her looks. But when he saw his bride walking towards him in the sept. He swore that he would be a good husband to her. _I will be a better man than my father_. He would not take mistresses. He would not strike her and he would not mistreat her.

He swore in front of the gods and all men that he would protect her and keep her safe. _I will take you away from here, to Dragonstone._ He would honor his wife. She was going to be queen in more than title. He swore that oath to himself.

 

* * *

 They all stood there. Him and everyone he ever loved and Rhaegar watched in horror as those icy monsters did their due. He watched as they tore Elia into chunks of blood and meat. He tried to run to his mother’s aid but his legs were far too heavy to move in all the snow around him.

 A scream tore itself through his very being making him tremble and whirl himself around, his heart beating out of his bones. Then everyone suddenly disappeared as he took in the sight in front of him.

Rhaeyns, his sweet Rhaenys stood in front of him. Her hands were swollen and black as coal and her eyes were two tiny blue stars. He ran to her and he scooped her up in his arm. Her coolness sent shivers through him but he didn’t care.

His girl hugged him back fiercely. Her arms holding on to his neck strongly, too strongly. She started to claw and bite at him and she wouldn’t stop. A symphony of pain shot through him and red covered white. A cacophony of nightmarish sensations surrounded the prince until suddenly, Rhaegar didn't feel anything. Only the cold…

 The prince’s eyes snapped open as he quietly lay on the bed, confused by the sudden calmness. _Why couldn’t I save them?_ All his life,he was sure that he was the one meant for it. Or else why would he have these dreams? Why would he see these beings every night if he couldn’t do anything to stop it?

 

* * *

 She was such a lovely wild thing. Masquerading as a mystery knight and defending the boy's honor. _Even the wirewoods couldn’t help but smile on her shield._ And although a rebellious, dark part of him cheered at the scandal he just caused. He wasn’t proud of himself. _T’was a moment of reckless weakness._ He shamed Elia in front of everyone to see. He swore that he would never do it again.

And he kept that vow; he expelled the little she-wolf out of his thoughts. He never thought of her inky hair flying about her face in the wind like a thousand small ravens. Not once did he think about the valyrian steel in her eyes, shining with life. And he absolutely never reflected upon the way she seemed to illuminate with a fiery aura, a moon like glow that she seemed to exude like a goddess of the stars. That, he never did.

 

* * *

For a moment, the prince of Summerhall thought that he truly understood what part he was meant to play when he dreamt of a three-headed dragon and Aegon was born the night afterwards. _A dragon must have three heads_.

He felt strange eyes on him when he finally let his thoughts be heard as he stood next to his wife. It wasn’t quite a vision but he felt as if someone was looking upon them as he said it. And Rhaegar knew he was right.

But his hopes were blown like autumn leaves when the maester told him that Elia would not birth another child. _How am I to keep my family and the realm safe if I'm not meant to sire another girl ?_

 

* * *

The dreams became worse and every night he would watch, as his family died one by one, each night worse than before. On the best nights, Direwolves would leap in front of them and protect them. But on most nights their lives were forfeit in the frozen winter.

Until one night he didn’t dream of the cold.

He saw his Visenya. She stood in the middle of the desert. _Dorne_. She was naked and bald and covered in soot. Around her were the remains of a great fire. Blackened wood and bits of still blazing ember and burnt bones were scattered everywhere. Yet she was unburnt.

A green and bronze dragon suckled at her right breast, a cream and gold one at the other. And across her shoulders, a black and scarlet one adorned her neck. His Visenya was a wisp of a woman so full of fire and strength. In front of her a small group of people kneeled, they became hundreds and then thousands. He saw her eyes landing on him and he felt her presence. The same presence he felt when his son was born.And that’s when he knew.

That’s when he knew what must be done.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some of the time when Rhaella's abuse started is a bit off the mark but it shows a strong point so I had to keep it. I hope you guys enjoyed this and have a nice day ;D


End file.
